A Friend in Need
by daisymay390
Summary: Joe comes to the rescue when Mel is hurt by her blind date. Warning: contains attempted sexual assault, not graphic.
1. Chapter 1

A Friend in Need

By: Daisymay390

A Melissa and Joey Fanfic

I recently started watching and fell in love with Melissa and Joey. Upon realizing there weren't nearly enough fanfics in this category, I decided to write my own.

This takes place around early season 3. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be but at least 3 or 4.

I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Joe was sitting on the couch watching television when his boss, Mel Burke, came down the stairs dressed and ready for a night out with her blind date.

"Hey Burke, where are you headed tonight?" Joe asked.

"I'm meeting Mark at that new Chinese place downtown. Don't you have a date too?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, I have a date with Mitzi, she's a yoga enthusiast and can bend in ways you can't imagine," Joe said with a grin.

"I think we're sharing too much again, Joe," Mel said with a shudder, "We need to remember not to let our things touch. I really don't need to know how flexible your dates are or how you rocked their world last night in the bedroom. And I'm sure you don't want to know all the private things about my dates."

"You're right, let's change the subject," Joe replied

"Where are Lennox and Ryder?" Mel asked deciding to bring the topic back around to business.

"They're both spending the night at friend's houses and won't be back until late tomorrow morning. I'll see you in the morning. Have fun on your date. Where'd you meet him again?"

"My friend, Sue, set me up with him. He's supposedly a very successful lawyer and has a penthouse downtown. I've been looking forward to a night out for a long time so I'm excited to get out of the house tonight. Don't wait up, I'll see you in the morning," Mel said as she grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

"Ok, have fun," Joe said as he waved to Mel and turned his attention back to the television.

Two hours later, Joe was in a restaurant with Mitzi listening to her go on and on about how Feng Shui had changed her life. He was just starting to wonder if he wanted to continue with the date when his cell phone rang.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this, it might be about one of the kids I watch," Joe said when he didn't recognize the number. He lived in fear of something happening to 'his' kids.

"Hello," Joe said into the phone as he got up and walked away from the table.

"Hello, may I speak to Joe Longo?" The voice on the other end said.

"This is he," Joe replied, not having a good feeling about this call.

"This is Tina at Toledo Hospital, I'm calling about a Mel Burke. She has you listed as her emergency contact," Tina said.

"Oh no! Is she ok? I'm on my way," Joe replied panicked.

"Yes, sir. She's ok. She's just going to need someone to sign her out of the hospital and a ride home. The doctor will tell you more about her condition when you get here."

"Thanks, I'll be there soon," Joe said as he hung up the phone and walked back to the table where Mitzi was waiting with a bored expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Mitzi, I have to go. My boss is in the hospital and I have to go get her." He threw a few bills on the table to cover the drinks they had ordered and started to walk away.

"Joe," Mitzi whined, "Can't someone else pick her up? You're just her boss and she doesn't pay you to be at her beck and call."

"Sorry, she needs me," Joe said as he rushed out to his car.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever and Joe knew he had run no less than three red lights on the way there. Once he arrived at the hospital, it took several minutes to find a parking spot. Joe finally parked the car and rushed into the building.

"Hi, I got a call about a patient here, Mel Burke. Where can I find her?" Joe anxiously asked the woman at the front desk.

The woman had glanced up when Joe walked up to the desk and then immediately started typing on her computer keyboard, "And how you related to Ms. Burke?"

"I'm her next of kin," Joe fibbed, "Where is she?"

"She's down the hall in room 214." The receptionist replied, pointing in the direction he would need to go.

"Thanks," Joe replied absently as he was already heading down the hall. When he arrived, he knocked quickly and entered when he heard someone from inside say, "Come in."

Joe immediately saw Mel laying on an exam table in a hospital gown. From what he could see, she had a black eye and was very upset about something.

"Mel!" Joe exclaimed, "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Oh Joe, I'm so glad you're here!" Mel said holding her hand out for him.

"Mel, how did you get hurt?" Joe pressed.

"Don't freak out, okay Joe?" Mel said gently.

"Why would I freak out, Mel? Just tell me what happened, I'm not promising anything," Joe said with a stern face.

"Well, you see, it was….my date." Mel said quietly. "We went back to his place after the date and he wanted to fool around. When I said no he tried force me and I had to fight him off. Then the neighbors called the police because of the commotion. They got there just in time to pull him off of me and called an ambulance. That's it, I have a black eye and some bruised ribs, but I'll be okay."

"I'll kill him. Where is he?" Joe muttered as he started to walk back towards the door.

"Joe, wait come back. He's already been arrested so there's nothing to do. Can you just stay here, Joe?" Mel pleaded.

"Alright," Joe conceded because he knew he couldn't deny her anything. "When can you go home? I'll take you."

"In a little bit. The doctor has already examined me but he said I have to get an x-ray to make sure I don't have any broken ribs and then I can go home. The police have already been here and I've given them my statement. There's just one problem with me going home…." Mel hesitated.

"Yeah, what's that?" Joe asked as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"That jerk ripped my dress in two so I have nothing to wear home," Mel explained, "I bought that dress on sale and I looked great in it."

"How about this, I have a gym bag in my car with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I can go get them. They're clean, I promise." Joe insisted.

"Okay, I suppose that will work," Mel replied.

"I'll be right back," Joe said as he rushed out the door and ran to his car. He quickly found his gym bag and pulled out the change of clothes and was back in Mel's hospital room within five minutes.

Right after Joe sat down again, the nurse walked in and announced that x-ray machine was free and it was time for Mel to get her ribs x-rayed.

"Let me help you get into the wheelchair," Joe offered when he heard Mel wince while trying to sit up. Joe easily got Mel situated in the chair and then assured her that he would be waiting right there for her to return.

Twenty minutes later, Mel and the nurse returned. "So, what's the verdict?" Joe in quired.

"The radiologist will read results and be in soon to explain them to you," the nurse assured them as Mel got settled back into the bed.

"Thanks," Joe said before turning to Mel, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I'm just ready to go home," Mel said quietly.

"The nurse said the radiologist should be here soon, then I'll take you home," Joe promised. He prayed that the radiologist wouldn't run late so that Mel could get home as quick as possible.

After twenty minutes, Mel had fallen asleep and Joe was flipping through a magazine from 2004. Joe was starting to wonder if the radiologist wasn't working that night when there was a knock on the door and in stepped a man in white coat.

"You're the radiologist, I presume?" Joe inquired, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"I'm sorry about the wait, I just came to let you know that I read your wife's x-ray and there are no fractures. Her ribs are just badly bruised. She'll be sore for a good while but she will heal," the doctor explained.

"She's not my wife, just my room mate," Joe corrected him, "But thanks for letting me know. Is it okay if she goes home now? She's been pretty anxious to get home."

"Of course, I'll send the nurse in to sign some papers and she'll be free to go. Would you like me to have someone come in to help her get dressed?"

"Um, no. I'm sure she won't want anyone to help her but I'll let you know if we need anything. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'll send the nurse right in with the paperwork," the doctor said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Mel," Joe whispered, waking her up from her catnap. "The doctor said your x-ray looks and good and your ribs aren't broken so we can go home. Do you want me to get a nurse to help you get dressed?"

"No, I think I can manage. Can you just hand me the clothes and I'll get dressed so we can get out of here." Mel replied.

"Yeah, here you go," Joe said as he laid the clothes on her bed and then walked to the door, "I'll be right outside if you need anything."

"Thank you, Joe," Mel said gratefully. She waited until he was out of the room and then started to take off her hospital gown. She got as far as pulling the shirt off of her head and then tried bend over to pull on the sweats when she winced in pain. She tried twice more to put on the sweats before she conceded defeat and decided she needed help.

"Joe," Mel shouted, "Could you come in here?"

"What's up, Mel?" Joe asked as he rushed in the room.

"I can't seem to bend over so I can put these on," Mel explained while holding out the sweats, "Do you think you could help me?"

"Sure," Joe said as he took the sweats from her and bent down to put them on while taking deep breaths and trying not to think too much about the where he was and that he would normally be helping a woman take her pants off not put them on. "There you go, Mel," he said as he helped her stand up and pulled the sweats up to her waist.

"Thanks, Joe," Mel said as she stood there with her hands on his shoulders looking into his eyes. The tension was just starting to get palpable when there was a knock on the door and the nurse walked in carrying some papers and pushing a wheelchair.

"Hello, are you ready to go home?" the nurse asked pleasantly. Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "I just need a few signatures and then you're free to go."

Within a few minutes Mel had signed everything she needed to and was settled in the wheelchair ready to be wheeled out to the car. Joe ran out to pull up the car and was waiting at the entrance with it when the nurse wheeled Mel out the doors. Joe quickly got Mel settled into the car and then pulled the car away and headed towards the house.

"Joe, I don't want the kids to know what happened. Could you please not tell them anything?" Mel pleaded, "I don't want them to be scared."

"Mel, I'll do whatever you like but I think they deserve to know," Joe conceded.

"I just don't want them to feel bad for me or pity me," Mel pleaded.

"Okay, I won't tell the kids anything but I want you to think about telling them. They'll understand, I'm sure," Joe explained.

"I'll think about it," Mel decided. She was silent the rest of the way home and Joe didn't press her for conservation.

Once they arrived home, Joe helped her upstairs and into the bedroom. "Do you want to take a shower or just go straight to bed?"

"I think I want to take a shower," Mel decided.

"Alright, I'll get the water going for you and then go downstairs to make you some soup," Joe said as he walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower. He made sure Mel had everything she needed and then headed downstairs.

Mel walked into the bathroom and immediately stripped out of Joe's gym clothes with some difficulty and draped them over the bathtub. Next, she took off her underwear and threw them in the trash, then stepped into the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Joe came upstairs with a tray of chicken matzo ball soup, some crackers and a glass of iced tea. Setting the tray down on the desk, Joe realized the shower was still running. He turned and walked to door before knocking. Not receiving an answer, he knocked again.

"Mel, are you okay?" Joe asked, again he received no answer so he knocked again. When he was met with silence again, he called out, "Mel, I need to know you're okay. Answer me or I'm coming in." When he didn't hear anything he opened the door and walked in. Joe didn't see her immediately but he turned and looked in the shower. That's when he saw her sitting on the floor sobbing in the shower with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head on her arms, the water falling over her.

"Oh, Mel," Joe murmured before grabbing a towel and opening the shower door. He quickly turned of the water and then bent to wrap the towel around her. He coaxed her to stand up and then helped her step out of the shower. "Sit down here on the toilet and I'll go get your pajamas." Joe suggested as he turned to go to her closet but was stopped by Mel's hand on his arm.

"No, I'll just wear those," Mel gestured Joe's gym clothes that were draped over the bathtub, "I just need a fresh pair of underwear."

"Um, right, I can go get some," Joe said nervously. Quickly he walked back into the bedroom and into the closet and located her underwear drawer. Trying not to think about what he was doing he grabbed the first pair he saw and rushed back into the bathroom. Joe quickly helped Mel get dressed while simultaneously trying to think about his mother's foot fungus.

Once she was dressed, Joe directed Mel to go into the bedroom and asked to her to eat some soup. Mel took only a few bites before pushing the bowl away.

"I'm not hungry," She declared as she got up and walked to the bed, "I just want to go to bed."

"Here, I'll help you with the pillows," Joe offered as he started to take the throw pillows off the bed and pile them on the bench at the end of her bed. Once they were out of the way, he pulled down the covers and motioned for Mel to get in the bed. Once she had crawled in he tucked the covers around her and then started to walk to the door.

"Goodnight, Mel. Let me know if you need anything," Joe said as he reached to turn off the light.

"Wait, Joe. Do you think you could stay with me?" Mel pleaded.

"Uh, sure," Joe stammered, "I'll just go downstairs and shower and change. I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you, Joe," Mel squeaked, "You're a good friend. I don't know what would I do without you."

"You're welcome, Mel. You know I'd do anything for you and kids," Joe promised before turning and walking downstairs.

He quickly showered and threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and was back upstairs within twenty minutes. He found Mel right where he left her and exclaimed, "I'm back, Mel."

"Great," Mel mumbled as Joe walked around to other side of the bed and pulled down the covers.

Joe got settled in the bed and then turned to Mel, "Goodnight, Mel. I'll be here if you need anything." Joe whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

A Friend in Need

Chapter Two

By Daisymay390

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.

Joe was startled awake sometime in the middle of the night. At first he didn't know why he had woken up until he realized the bed was shaking and his bed companion was talking in her sleep.

Mel was thrashing in her sleep and shouting, "No, no, no!"

"Mel," Joe whispered as he rolled over and started to shake Mel, "Mel, wake up. It's just a dream, you're safe. I'm here."

After a few more moments of Joe talking to Mel, she came out of her nightmare and blinked a few times to clear her head. "Joe?" Mel questioned.

"I'm here, Mel," Joe soothed, taking Mel into his arms.

"It was just a dream?" Mel confirmed.

"Yeah, it was just a dream. You're okay," Joe whispered as he rubbed her back.

"Thanks for being here, Joe," Mel muttered as she started to drift off to sleep. Joe continued to rub her back until he was sure she was asleep. He thought about rolling her over to her side of the bed and gently removing his arms but thought better of it and didn't want to risk waking her up so he stayed where he was and gently drifted off to sleep again.

Mel slept soundly throughout the rest of the night and didn't even wake up when Lennox and Ryder came home. Not finding Joe or their Aunt Mel downstairs like usual with breakfast going, the two kids wandered upstairs to find out where their guardians were. They went to Joe's room first since he was more likely to be awake but found the room empty. Next, they went to the next obvious choice only expecting to find their Aunt Mel asleep.

When they walked into Aunt Mel's room and found Joe and Mel asleep in each other's arms, Lennox had to act quickly and put her hand over Ryder's mouth to prevent the loud squeak that was about to come out of his mouth.

"Outside, now!" Lennox ordered quietly, pushing her brother out of the room before he could wake the occupants.

"Did you see that, Lennox?" Ryder questioned in a panic when they were outside in the hallway.

"Yes, I have eyes, you know," Lennox said rolling her eyes.

"What does this mean though?" Ryder persisted.

"I don't know Ryder, why don't you go in there and ask them?" Lennox said sarcastically, "I'm sure they'd appreciate you waking them up and knowing that we saw them together before they were ready to tell us." Without waiting for a response, Lennox dragged Ryder downstairs before he could make a mistake.

Meanwhile, Joe woke up shortly after the kids arrived home. Upon noticing that Mel was still asleep, he gently got out of bed while making sure not to wake her up.

He quickly ran to his room and got dressed before going downstairs to the kitchen. When he saw Lennox and Ryder practically bouncing with joy the moment they saw him, he almost turned around.

"Oh my gosh, Joe!" Lennox exclaimed, "You and Aunt Mel finally admitted your feelings for each other!"

"What? No, nothing happened, Lennox," Joe denied.

"Joe, we saw you sleeping in Aunt Mel's bed," Ryder admitted. "That sure didn't look like 'nothing.'"

"Well, it wasn't anything. I was just being a good friend. Now, your aunt is still sleeping so try not to be too loud and wake her up, okay?" Joe asked.

"Joe, is Aunt Mel okay?" Lennox asked, now worried by Joe's tone. "She got hurt last night didn't she?"

"Yeah, she'll be okay," Joe answered avoiding the question, "Just let her tell you what happened yesterday on her own time, okay?"

"Alright," Lennox conceded. "Now what's for breakfast?" She asked, changing the subject.

"How about pancakes?" Joe suggested while he started getting the ingredients needed to make them.

"I love pancakes," Ryder joined in.

"Great, I'll get them started," Joe replied.

Two hours later, breakfast had been eaten and Lennox and Ryder were in the living room watching television while Joe was in the kitchen cleaning. Joe was just about to go check on Mel when he heard her come down the back stairs.

"Hey, Mel," Joe said quietly, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Mel answered, "Where are the kids?"

"In the living room, watching TV. Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Joe offered.

"I'm not hungry," Mel said as she sat down gingerly at the counter.

"You have to eat something, Mel, especially if you want to take a pain pill. It looks like you're in a little bit of pain," Joe prodded as he set a cup of coffee down in front of her, made just the way she liked it. "How about just a cup of yogurt or some toast?"

"I guess I'll try to eat some toast," Mel conceded.

"I'll make you some," Joe offered her cheerfully as he walked to the pantry and pulled out the bread and put two pieces into the toaster. Once it was done, he buttered each piece and put them on a plate, then handed it to Mel.

"Thanks, Joe," Mel said as she picked a piece and nibbled on it. After only a few bites, she pushed the plate away and declared, "I'm full."

"Just eat a few more bites and finish your coffee so you can take a pain pill," Joe bargained, hating to see her in pain. He watched as she did just that and then got a pain pill out of the prescription bottle he had picked up from the pharmacy that morning and put it in front of her.

"Thanks," Mel said as she took the offered pill and swallowed it with the water that Joe had also set in front of her.

"The kids have been pretty anxious to talk to you. Do you want to let them in on what happened and maybe watch a movie with them?" Joe suggested, changing the subject.

"Did you tell them what happened?" Mel worried.

"No, but they knew something happened. Well, Lennox did and she explained it to Ryder," Joe admitted. "They saw us in the bed together. Do you remember you had a nightmare last night and when I woke you up you asked me to hold you? When you finally fell back asleep, I didn't want to disturb you and I ended up falling asleep. That's how the kids found us when they came into your room to wake you up."

"Oh, geez! It would have been so much better if they caught us naked in bed together. I'd rather try to explain that than the truth," Mel exclaimed with her head in her hands.

"Mel, trust me. They won't look at you any differently; in fact I think they'll be proud of you. You're strong and brave and a perfect role model to look up to. I'll be right there with you, too," Joe promised as he put Mel's dishes in the sink and then walked around the island to help Mel up. "Let's go."

Joe gently guided Mel through the swinging door and into the living room with a hand on the small of her back. Lennox was sitting on the couch typing on her computer and Ryder was sitting next her staring at the television. They both looked up when Mel and Joe walked through the door.

"Aunt Mel!" Lennox exclaimed, "Are you okay? Joe said you were hurt but he wouldn't say what happened and I was so worried. What happened? Were you in a car wreck or did you get mugged?" Lennox rambled on while Ryder sat there silently waiting for his aunt to tell her story.

Mel waited until she was seated in the armchair with Joe standing behind her before she spoke, "Don't worry, guys. I'm okay. I'll tell you what happened but please let me get through it all before you say anything, okay? I need you to promise me that."

"Sure, Aunt Mel," Ryder agreed for the both of them.

"Last night, after my date we went back to his place for a nightcap. After having a drink, he wanted more and when I refused he tried to force himself on me. I was able to fight him off but before that he gave me a black eye and bruised my ribs. The neighbors heard the commotion and called the police. I got taken to the hospital and they called Joe to come pick me up. When we got home, I didn't want to be alone so I asked Joe to sleep with me. That's it, that's what happened." Mel explained practically in one breath.

"Aunt Mel! That's horrible, how could anyone do that to a woman!" Lennox exclaimed getting up and walking over to hug her aunt. "I'm so proud that you had the strength to make him stop."

"What happened to the guy, Aunt Mel? He's not going to get away with it, is he? Joe, you won't let him get away with hurting Aunt Mel, will you?" Ryder demanded with almost as much as anger as Joe still felt for the creep.

"Don't worry, Ryder, I made sure of that," Joe assured and then after a beat he added, "He's been arrested, I didn't actually do anything to him. That doesn't mean I didn't want to break several bones in his body."

"Well, I'm glad that he's the one in jail and not you, Joe," Lennox replied. "We need you here, you know good and well how long we would survive without you, Joe," she continued.

"Yeah, we'd all starve to death within a week," Ryder muttered.

"Well, that's not going to happen anytime soon," Joe promised. Then changing the subject, he said, "Your aunt is going to need some time to heal so she'll be taking some time off and resting. We're all going to need to pitch in and help her out, okay?"

"Sure, Joe," Lennox and Ryder promised at once.

"Okay," Joe declared, deciding to brighten the mood in the room, "How about we watch a movie and relax. I'll go make some popcorn and get drinks while you guys pick out something to watch and help your aunt get settled on the couch."

"Okay," Lennox agreed as she got up to help Mel. "Ryder, you pick the movie. I'm sure you'll pick one that Aunt Mel will like."

Within minutes they were all settled with popcorn and drinks watching a dumb comedy that Ryder had picked out. Mel was on the couch with Joe next to her and Ryder and Lennox were sitting in the armchairs. Halfway through the movie, Mel fell asleep on Joe's arm and Joe was reluctant to disturb her so he let his arm fall asleep while the credits rolled.


	3. Chapter 3

A Friend in Need

Chapter 3

By: Daisymay390

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Thanks for all the reviews! What did you guys think of the wedding episode?

Lennox and Ryder helped Joe clean up after dinner while Mel relaxed on the couch. Once the food was all put away and the dishes in the dishwasher, Joe went to check on Mel and found her staring at the television.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Joe asked, "It's been over six hours since your last pain pill. Do you want to take another one?"

"I'm fine, Joe. There's no need to mother me," Mel replied irritably not tearing her eyes away from the television.

"I just want to make sure you're alright. Since you don't need anything, I guess I'll just go to bed," Joe admitted as he turned and walked back into the kitchen and went up the back stairs.

A few hours later, Joe had competed his workout and had just finished the chapter in his book when there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, the door opened and Mel stepped inside. She had obviously just showered and was wearing an old t-shirt of Joe's that he was sure he had thrown out months before.

"Hi," Mel said meekly, then after a pause she added, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I just don't like needing so much help. You know how independent I am, having to ask for help makes me feel weak."

"I understand, Mel," Joe said as he put his book away and got up to walk to his bed. When he realized that Mel hadn't made a move to leave, he asked, "Did you need something else, Mel?"

"I can't sleep, Joe," Mel stated and then waited for Joe to respond.

"Well, you can sleep with me again if you want to," Joe offered as he turned down the comforter and motioned her over to the bed.

"Thanks!" Mel replied before walking to the other side of the bed and climbing in.

"You're welcome," Joe said sincerely before turning off the light and getting in the bed beside her. "Goodnight, Mel."

"Goodnight, Joe," Mel muttered.

The night passed much the same way as the previous night. Once again, Mel had a nightmare that woke Joe up and he once again comforted her until she fell asleep and then held her throughout the night.

The next morning was not as awkward as the previous, Mel was the first to wake up this morning and when she noticed that she was in Joe's arms she wasn't anxious by that discovery. In fact, she realized that since the assault the only place she felt safe and comfortable was when she was either in Joe's arms or near him. Instead of getting up and facing the day she snuggled closer to Joe's chest and drifted back into dreamland.

When Joe woke up some time later he found himself still holding Mel and she was currently asleep on his chest. He lay there for a few minutes pondering what he wanted to do when he realized he didn't want to move and more importantly, he didn't want to disturb Mel.

A few minutes later, Mel started to stir. She realized that Joe was still in the bed with her and he was still holding her. She sighed in contentment before realizing that Joe was awake and watching her.

"Oh, good morning," Mel said self-consciously while rubbing her eyes and started to sit up before wincing in pain when she turned wrong while trying to sit up.

"Hey, you okay?" Joe asked concerned. He quickly sat up and helped Mel get settled on edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just sat up too quickly and I'm sore from not moving all night," Mel explained.

"You're sure?" Joe asked anxiously.

"Yes, of course. I'm going to go dressed and meet you downstairs for breakfast, okay?" Mel said as she got up and walked to the door. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Sure," Joe replied, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"You know I'll eat whatever you cook," Mel complemented. Without another word, she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

An hour later, Joe was downstairs putting the finishing touches on Mel's Denver omelet when she came down the stairs dressed for a relaxing day at home.

"Sit down, I'll bring your omelet over," Joe ordered while pointing at the kitchen table and pouring her a cup of coffee and adding just the right amount of cream and sugar. He brought her plate and mug over to her and set it down in front of her. "Eat," he commanded.

Mel rolled her eyes at Joe but nevertheless picked up her fork and started to nibble on the food. Joe was watching her closely to make she actually ate but she pushed the plate away again after only a few bites. Joe sighed loudly but didn't object to her not eating and took the plate away.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked changing the subject.

"I don't really want to do anything," Mel shrugged, refusing to look at him. She sat there in silence for a few minutes before getting up and walking into the living room and Joe followed her. Mel sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Joe decided it would be best not to try get her to talk and simply sat down in the armchair.

They had been sitting there for only a few minutes when Ryder came downstairs and walked up behind Mel.

"Good morning, Aunt Mel," Ryder said jovially. Unfortunately, Mel didn't see or hear Ryder coming so when she heard his voice, she yelped and jumped up in the air.

"I'm sorry, Ryder," Mel apologized as she turned around and looked at Ryder, "You just startled me."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Mel. I didn't realize I would have startled you," Ryder apologized as well.

Joe could tell by the look on Ryder's face that he was upset that he had scared his aunt so much so Joe spoke up, "Ryder, it's not your fault. Your aunt is going to be easily startled for a while because of what happened to her."

"He's right, Ryder," Mel agreed. "I will probably be pretty jumpy in the next few days or weeks. I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay, Aunt Mel. I should have realized not to startle you after what happened," Ryder said.

"Hey man, why I make you some breakfast," Joe suggested, changing the subject and motioning Ryder towards the kitchen. Before he left, Joe turned to Mel, "You sure you're okay? I don't want to leave you alone if you're not."

"I'm fine. Go ahead and make Ryder some breakfast. I'll be alright on my own," Mel said, dismissing him.

Without another word Joe walked into the kitchen and left Mel to her own devices. He started to get ingredients together to make Ryder the promised breakfast when he noticed the teen sitting dejected at the kitchen table.

"Ryder, what's wrong?" Joe asked.

"How long is she going to be like that, Joe?" Ryder asked, "I don't want to scare her again. I've never seen Aunt Mel so shaken up."

"Ryder," Joe sighed, "I'm afraid it's common for women to react that way when men have tried to assault them. There's really no way of knowing how long she'll be like this. We just have to remember to take it one day at a time and be supportive of her. Right now all she needs is our patience."

"Aunt Mel's always been so strong. I just hate what that guy did to her. I'm not used to seeing her like this," Ryder explained.

"I know it's hard but like you said your Aunt Mel is strong. With our support she'll recover," Joe promised.

After that, the day passed much the same way as the previous day. Once again, they spent most of the day watching television and goofing around. Mel even helped Joe cook lunch and dinner. After dinner, the kids went upstairs to work on their homework while Mel and Joe cleaned up and did the dishes.

This night there was no discussion of sleeping arrangements, Mel simply came up to Joe's room after she had dressed for bed and Joe offered no surprise at seeing her there again. He simply turned down the comforter and motioned toward the bed.

"Climb on in," Joe offered not questioning her at all. He waited until Mel was in the bed before turning off the lamp and climbing in himself. "Goodnight, Mel," Joe said before turning away from her and closing his eyes.

"Night, Joe," Mel whispered in reply.

Joe was almost prepared for Mel's nightmare as it had almost become routine by now. So when he was woken up by her screaming he held her until she calmed down and went back to sleep. He once again continued to hold her throughout the night and into the next morning.

The next day was Monday so Mel called her boss and explained what happened as vaguely as she could. Her boss was understanding and instructed her to take as much time as she needed to heal and not to worry about work. Mel took a week off of work and spent her time at home with Joe and the kids when they were not in school.

Joe spent the days taking care of Mel as well as cleaning and cooking like usual. Everyday he had to coax Mel to eat just handful of food but even still he noticed she was losing weight and he was concerned. He hated to see her waste away but didn't know what to do.

Mel continued to sleep with him every night and every night she had a nightmare without fail. She was still jumpy when someone her and was easily angered by the concern that the other members of the family often showed for her.

Joe was about to suggest that Mel go see a professional when she surprised him one day and told him that she felt she needed to see a therapist.

"I'm glad you suggested that, Mel," Joe said when she came to him a week after the assault and expressed her feelings about therapy. "I've been concerned that you're losing weight and still having nightmares."

"I have an appointment this afternoon," Mel said, "Would you drive me?"

"Of course." Joe answered, ever the supportive friend.

Mel thrived with the help of her therapy sessions and was able to start the healing process. At the request of her therapist, Joe even went with her to a few sessions and helped her tremendously. Mel grew to where she was less easily startled, started eat better and put on weight.

Mel continued to sleep with Joe, however, and if Joe had been honest with himself he would have realized he liked having her in his bed or being in her bed. Mel's nightmares had decreased from nightly to a few times a week.

Since Mel's attack weeks ago, Joe had yet to go on another date with one of his usual floozies and he found he didn't miss them. Joe's date from the night of the attack had tried calling him several times and each time, Joe told he couldn't meet her. Eventually she left him an angry message berating him for ignoring her calls and never called back again. Joe couldn't find it in him to be upset about that fact.

They had started alternating nights in each of their rooms and it had become such a routine that Ryder and Lennox even knew that if they were looking for either Joe or Mel that they would find them together in either Joe's or Mel's room.

One morning Mel woke up in Joe's arms, as had become routine every morning and once again marveled at how comfortable she felt there. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Joe was awake and looking up at her.

Mel saw Joe looking at her and all the sudden she couldn't contain herself. She slowly bent down and kissed him. Joe took a moment respond but he quickly started kissing her back. Soon the kiss became very heated and Joe took the lead. He rolled her over and started to kiss her neck before Mel panicked and started push him away.

"No!" She shouted, "Stop, get off!" Mel said panicked.

"Oh, Mel," Joe said as he pulled back from her, "I'm so sorry. I should have never kissed you back. I'm sorry." Joe apologized again before getting up and running out of the room.


End file.
